


Descubrí que Te Amo

by Alaia2



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, 18+ ONLY, Amigos a amantes, Amor secreto, Bisexuality, Chupar Clitoris, Desvestir, F/F, Gemir, Jugando con Pechos, besos, sexo oral, solo adultos, te amo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaia2/pseuds/Alaia2
Summary: Después de haber hecho un trio no dejas de pensar en tu mejor amiga, cada vez que la ves tu corazón se celera y te sientes confundida. Cuando ella te acorrala para saber por qué la evitas. Le debes una explicación pero además es la oportunidad para decirle lo que sientes.
Relationships: F4F - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Descubrí que Te Amo

**Author's Note:**

> Este contenido es únicamente para mayores de 18 años. Los personajes son mayores de 18 años.  
> Por favor agrega, improvisa o cambia cualquier cosa que sientas es mejor. Diviértete <3

**[F4F] Descubrí que te amo [Amor Secreto] [Mejores Amigas a Amantes] [Sexo oral] [Post-Rompimiento] [Desvestir] [jugando con pechos] [Primera vez haciendo un oral] [Chupando Clítoris] [Vente en mi Boca] [Te amo inesperado] [Hablante Bisexual] [Primer Guión]**

Guión:

[Tocan a la puerta con insistencia]

¿Sí?

¿Quién es?

(Nerviosa) Oh, mierda… oh, no… no, no, no… ahora no… Aun no sé qué decirle

[Vuelven a tocar]

(Respiración profunda)

[Puerta abriéndose]

Hola. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

¿Hablar?

Si, sobre eso… Este no es el mejor momento

No, ya sabes… el apartamento, es un desastre

Sí, no podría recibir a nadie en este momento

EH? Espera, ¿qué haces? No, no entres… OYE

Bueno, si… era mentira, el apartamento está bien

¿Espera, te vas?

¿Evitándote?... ¿desde ese día?

NO… no es eso… no digas que ya no quiero volver a verte

¡No lo vuelvas a decir!

ESPERA… Regresa

[Sonidos de pasos corriendo]

¡Por favor!

Lo siento… tienes razón…

Si te estaba evitando

No, no voy a soltarte

Me daba miedo hablar de lo que paso pero…. Me da más miedo perderte… Así que por favor, volvamos adentro

Tenemos que hablar

Si yo sé que fue que fue mi idea… Lo del trio

Perdóname… Hay algo que tengo que decirte… pero necesito explicar que pasaba por mi cabeza…

De repente mi novio empezó a hacer esos comentarios sobre lo unidas que somos y de lo hermosa que eres… Hacia esas bromitas de que debería invitarte a… nuestra cama

Y… yo también lo deseaba… creo que desde antes que él empezara a hacer comentarios

Yo… ahora incluso pienso que lo deseaba desde mucho antes

Cuando te pregunte… cuando dijiste que si

Te juro que podía escuchar mi corazón

Hasta pensé que tú ibas a escucharlo

Eso me confundió…

¿Acaso?... ¿Estaba enamorada de mi mejor amiga?

Me deshice de ese pensamiento… Pensé que seguramente estaba emocionada por experimentar algo nuevo

¿Lo sabes, verdad? Tú eres la primera chica con la que he estado

Después de que pasó, no podía dejar de pensar en eso… Lo increíble que se sintió

Tus manos… Tu olor… el sabor de tu piel… de tus labios

Mi cerebro luchaba… quería darte toda mi atención pero me obligaba a recordar que no estábamos solas

Y ahora no sales de mis pensamientos… cierro los ojos y aun siento tu aroma… veo tu sonrisa

Tú y yo hablábamos de todo

Y no existe nadie que me haga reír como tu… y siempre he pensado que eres hermosa… pensé que era normal pensar eso de mi mejor amiga

Pero ahora lo se

Lo que siento… No es amistad, solamente 

Estoy enamorada de ti…

Empecé a evitarte por que… necesitaba primero hablar con mi novio, bueno mi ex

Pero… tenía miedo… justo ahora, mis manos están temblando… Tengo miedo… de que me rechaces

[Pausa corta en silencio]

Por favor no te quedes callada… yo…

(Sonido de besos)

¿No soy solo yo? ¿También estas enamorada de mí?

Si… También quiero intentarlo… No quiero ser solo tu amiga

(Beso)

Oye, sé que literalmente llevamos un minuto como pareja pero…

¿Puedo… volver a hacértelo?

Entonces, voy a quitarte la ropa

Déjame subirte la playera… quitar tu brassiere

Tu piel es tan suave… cielos, tus pezones son tan lindos

¿Te gusta como juego con tus pechos? ¿Cómo pellizco tus pezones?

Apuesto que estas mojada… No, no, no te muevas

Yo me encargo

No necesitas ni tu pantalón, ni tu pantaleta

[Sonido del cierre del pantalón y ropa siendo removida]

¿Qué? Yo sé que no es justo que solo tú estés desnuda… pero necesitaba verte

Necesito tocarte… Si me quito la ropa, no podre impedir que me toques… Y quiero darte placer

Concentrarme solo en eso 

Y tú concéntrate solo en disfrutar

Eres tan hermosa

(Sonido de besos)

Me gustas, en serio me gustas

(Besos)

Voy a bajar… ¿Está bien?

Es la primera vez que hago un oral… Así que si algo no te gusta, por favor dime

Estoy algo nerviosa

No… Ni siquiera se lo he hecho a un chico

Es que… nunca me llamo la atención… Hasta ahora

(Sonidos de sexo oral)

¡Sabe increíble!

No quiero detenerme

(Más sonidos)

Voy a seguir aquí abajo pero… no dejare desatendidos tus pechos

Voy a tocarlos más

(Sonido de succión) Creo que eso te gusto…

A mí también me gusta chupar tu clítoris

Tus piernas empiezan a temblar

Gime más para mí, amor

¿Hacerme a un lado?...

Pero quiero que te vengas en mi boca

Concédeme ese capricho

(Orgasmo)

(Respiración entre cortada) Amor, eso fue increíble…

¿Puedo decirte algo y prometes no asustarte?

¿Si verdad? Mira quién habla (risas)

(Suspiro) yo… creo que te amo

(Pausa y el sonido sorpresa de un beso)

Mmm… ¿también me amas?

Te amo… Te amo mucho, hermosa

(Risa) Si; la próxima, yo estaré a tu merced

FIN

© Alaia2 2021


End file.
